


The Thought of Your Kiss Sends My Soul Into Bliss

by NeedsMoreAU



Series: Sorikai Week 2020, NeedsMoreAU [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, Multi, SoRiKai Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsMoreAU/pseuds/NeedsMoreAU
Summary: Sorikai week 2020Day 4 - First kiss
Relationships: Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Sorikai Week 2020, NeedsMoreAU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872967
Kudos: 16
Collections: Sorikai Week





	The Thought of Your Kiss Sends My Soul Into Bliss

It would be factually inaccurate to try to find just one kiss that counted as the ‘first’. That's one thing they all agree on. Now, what actually _does_ count as a first kiss is the much more contested topic.

-

The first one of them to ever actually do any kissing was Sora, surprisingly, after he was dared to at a sleepover by Selphie. Naturally, it was with Kairi, but Sora swears up and down that it didn't count, if only for the utter lack of romanticism that comes with awkwardly pressing your mouth to your best friends while five other people in the background watch and laugh.

-

Riku deeply regrets it, but when Kairi lost her heart, he did give her a quick smooch. Just on the forehead. He’d grown up with fairy tales that involved the princess being woken from her slumber by a kiss from her true love, and seeing as Kairi actually _was_ a princess, and he’d just finished abducting two princesses to whom this had _actually happened_ , it didn't seem like too far of a stretch. If you try to bring it up though, he always groans and buries his face in his hands, stammering out an apology to Kairi.

She always just laughs, and pats the back of his hand, saying she forgives him.

-

The first really romantic, I-really-like-you kiss was, again, Sora. When he and Riku were trapped in the Realm of Darkness together, two lone figures stumbling through an endless expanse of nothing, he twined their hands together, leaning deeply into Riku. Then, almost like it was an afterthought, he dropped a kiss on Riku’s cheek.

They were both too tired to really comment on it. They just collapsed, together, on the sands of a beach that looked so familiar and so alien, and waited. For what, they didn't know. But it seemed wrong somehow, to just be the two of them. Deep down, they both knew it wasn't allowed to end like this. _Kairi_ wouldn't allow it.

So neither were really surprised when the door opened, when she tore a hole in the worlds and brought them home.

After that, they were too busy swimming to shore, tackling Kairi in a bone-crushing hug, and, most importantly, apologizing to Sora’s mother, to even remember the kiss.

-

But Sora wasn't the one who gave the kiss that started it all. Kairi took that honor, when she sat down at Sora’s bedside, pulling up a chair beside Riku’s. Sora was sleeping fitfully, as he had ever since the Mark of Mastery exam. Riku was watching over him. In contrast to Sora, he hadn't been able to sleep since they got back, though no one was sure if it was due to magical aftershock, or his stubborn determination to make sure Sora’s rest was uninterrupted.

“So,” Kairi was the first one to breach the silence. “Fight’s not over.”

For the first time in days, Riku tore his eyes away from Sora. He turned to look at her, the girl who he’d missed and loved from afar for years, memorizing every detail of her face like it was going to be taken from him. Again.

“I suppose.” He said, far too interested in examining her eyes, so full and blue and determined, to properly try to explain what had happened. Kairi, blessedly, just nodded.

“I didn't want to start anything until we were all done fighting.” She took his hand. Her gaze fell to his palm, and she started tracing the lines there, rubbing her thumb along his wrist. Riku swallowed. He wasn't quite sure what she was talking about. “But I'm tired of waiting. I’m not going to put us off because some old guy is intent on destroying the universe.”

“What?” Riku asked, though a small, hopeful voice in his head was beginning to guess. Kairi took a deep breath.

“Riku. Can I kiss you?”

He nodded.

Kairi leaned in, and, slowly, bumblingly, but with a great deal of care, she kissed him. For a half second, every single coherent thought Riku had ever had disappeared, before he remembered he should be kissing her back. He wrapped his arms around her, and set about doing just that.

It wasn't the greatest kiss in the world. In fact, if you were to ask Riku to rate all the best kisses with his girlfriend, it wouldn't even make the top ten. But it was sweet, and it was their first, and even though Sora wasn't there, it was overall, a pretty good kiss to start everything off with.

After a few seconds, Riku broke away.

“We’ll need to talk about this. When Sora’s awake.”

“Yeah,” Kairi nodded. “I like him too. If that wasn't obvious. But for now…” She grinned a mischievous smile, and with strength Riku had totally forgotten she had, pushed him over, tackling him into the bed. He fell down beside Sora, who immediately wrapped his arms around his waist without stirring from his sleep. Triumphantly, Kairi squeezed in on his other side, trapping him. “Go to sleep.”

And, with Sora sleepily clinging to his back, and Kairi pressed against his stomach, he found he finally could.

-

Kairi kissed Sora the next day, when they were all awake and still tangled together. His eyelashes fluttered and he opened his eyes, taking in his two best friends cuddled against him. He smiled, and they all talked it out, finally giving voice to the feelings that they had been holding inside for years. When they decided to give a relationship a try, Kairi kissed his adorable smile.

They spent the rest of the day there, just talking. Swapping stories, catching everyone up, finally just getting a chance to share how the last few years had worn on them. There were a lot of tears, but even more laughs as the three friends fell back into easy companionship. This time, with a few more kisses.

-

The three of them kissed the day before they left for the keyblade war, and, if you were to ask any of them, it was the true first one. Just something about it felt… not final. Rather the opposite. It was the beginning.

-

Because most importantly, after the first kiss, there were second kisses, and third kisses, and fourths and fifths and so many more. Eventually, they stopped keeping track.

There were just too many to count.


End file.
